The 4th Kingdom
by Iiya-yasha
Summary: King Wendell has left the 4th kingdom to raise his daughter to be strong and unspoiled. Now that she is eighteen it is time to return but something evil is at work inside the nine kingdoms and now Wolf's and Viriginia's son must save the day! RR
1. The Portal

Chapter 1 It was a dark day in the fourth kingdom, and many of the commoner's outlooks were bleak. King Wendell had disappeared and the wolves had seemed to take over. Hearts were heavy in the storm that had seemed to last for over seventeen years now. The King and Queen had left for a visit with old friends and had yet to return to their now dwindling and diminished kingdom.  
Wolves killed all night and all day. No one felt safe anymore in the kingdom. Many other kingdoms had offered aid only to be refused by an unknown ruler. Many packs now swarm the lands throughout the fourth kingdom, and all hope seems gone. Now as the other eight kingdoms rally troops to go to war with the fourth kingdom a portal opens and a young woman of the age of eighteen steps through followed closely by a man only a year older than she.  
"Gwendolyn, we were told never to come here!"  
The young woman named Gwen tossed aside her blonde hair with a beautiful yet bold saucy smile. "Go back if you wish Wylie, but I'm staying here, all my life mom and dad have refused to let me come here and they said when I turn eighteen I may go through the portal and now here I am."  
Wylie sighed and let his head fall, he knew why her parents refused and he was entrusted to protect her at all costs. His parents had known King Wendell and the queen since before he was born and were the Kings close confidants for all these years since.  
"Gwen I'm just saying that maybe your parents wanted to bring you and for you to not come here on your own."  
Gwen spun quickly and eyed her closest friend. She had learned to sense his mood and right now he seemed on edge and frightened but why?  
"Why do my parents keep me away from this place?"  
Gwen looked up as the first of the rain fell heavily on her shoulders soaking her white spaghetti strap tank top and her white slip skirt. She hopped closer to Wylie as he wrapped his arms around her to help keep her from getting to wet. He pulled the hood on his hoodie up over his head and wrapped the open front around Gwen.  
"This is why. It's always raining here."  
"You lie Wylie and I won't tolerate it now tell me why!"  
Wylie dropped his head to her forehead as she looked up at him, How long had he loved her how long had he been denied her, for far to long he was told to wait until she knew, knew who he was, and who she was. No one was here now though. What was stopping him from taking a tiny little kiss?  
"Don't look at me like that Wylie."  
"Why?"  
"It's weird and you never look at me that way so please just stop."  
"I never look at you this way Gwen, because I am not allowed to. Your parents could do a lot to me if they knew how I really feel about you."  
Wylie dipped his head lower to Gwen's only inches from her lips. Gwen took a quick intake of breath. His shaggy hair fell forward touching her cheeks and leaving droplet of rain in their place. He planted a light airy kiss on her lips and drew away.  
"You can let out your breath now or else you'll turn purple."  
Gwen let out the breath she just remembered she held. Without Wylie and his hoodie to protect her, the downpour drenched her. She stepped lightly toward him again and he backed away.  
"Will you stop? I'm soaking wet!"  
Wylie allowed her to come to him again. He kept the black hood low so that she could not see his face. The only visible feature off his head was his black hair that hung limply in the rain. He should not have done that he felt that now. They shouldn't be inside the nine kingdoms either.  
Suddenly his senses came alive, something was happening at that moment that would cause a huge change in the world, and not only inside the nine kingdoms but this would affect the tenth kingdom as well.  
"Gwen we have to go now I have to talk to your parents!"  
"Wylie it was only a little kiss you don't have to tell them."  
"No it's not that it's something else, now please come with me."  
Gwen tensed as she saw his eyes through his hair and hood, something was the matter and he could sense it so much more than she. He threw out his hand to her and as she gripped it he flung her at the portal and followed right behind. 


	2. Kidnapped!

Chapter 2  
Wendell paced the small apartment he had bought right next drop to Wolf and Virginia. He saw Gwen leave early and noticed that Wylie was following closely. He had hoped she would return quickly enough so that everything could get under way ad he could tell her the truth of who she is and where they really belong. He had also hoped that Wylie would ask for her sooner or later but he never did. All for the best though Wendell thought as he looked down into the streets of New York City.  
Lost in thought Wendell barely caught sight of Gwen and Wylie as they ran across the street into the building. Something wasn't right they were drenched. Only minutes until they were on the floor and he could scold the two of them for their carelessness.  
"Dad I'm home! Wylie was with me so don't worry. I need to go shower and change though it was raining and now I feel disgusting. Wylie at his house now."  
With that Wendell knew he would get nothing more out of her and left for Wylie. He knocked on the door three times before Wylie opened it. Wylie was toweling his hair dry and was without a shirt showing his dominating and intimidating body that towered over Wendell.  
"Mr. White quick inside I have to tell you something."  
Wendell walked inside and Wylie quickly shut the door and walked to the window and pulled the blinds.  
"Listen you might want to sit down...Ok anyways I was talking last night to Gwen and she said she had plan to do something today without your permission and I knew she was going for the portal; so I followed her this morning. She went through but I tried to stop her from going in. We went through and she asked why she was never allowed to go through the portal, and it started to rain and I kissed her but then something happened..."  
"Wait you kissed my daughter! Is that what you said because I believe that is what you said?"  
"Umm yes but that's not what is important listen while we were there..."  
"Not important? I'm sorry Wylie but I beg to differ this is very important you took it upon yourself to kiss my daughter the future queen of the fourth kingdom! And you don't think that that is important?" Wendell stood up knowing that he could never win in a fight against Wylie nor did he want to fight him. He was glad to see that something had happened between his daughter and Wylie but for Wylie to say it meant nothing was too much and an insult.  
"Please your highness it isn't going to be if you don't return soon to your kingdom, because there may not be a kingdom to return to if you don't go back now! Please I felt it, I felt death and war and evil while I was there. We came back as soon as I felt it. I knew you would want to know."  
Wendell collapsed back into the sofa with the sudden news of the declining state of his kingdom. He had left the kingdom in the hands of his advisors, and they knew that he would be gone for eighteen years so that his child would not be raised like he was to be spoiled. The tenth kingdom had been good to all of them he liked to think. In truth it had.  
"Are you sure Wylie? Are you sure your feelings were not just confused by other things?"  
"Yes sir. I know what I felt. Sir I realize I said something that is important and all my life I have been told that I should never ask for Gwen or pronounce my love for her but now I see that I must because I have ruined her honor and mine in your eyes but I do love her sir."  
"Thank you Wylie. I have always wanted you to ask for her though. I will talk with Gwen and tell her everything thank you."  
"That's probably best you highness. You should return as soon as possible though."  
"Yes we will return as soon as her mother returns from shopping with your mother. Also you will return as well you will be named her betrothed and will begin training to become future King."  
"I worry though sir. That portal is still open and that could mean someone could come through and create a lot of trouble here in the tenth kingdom."  
"Yes I know, this means that Gwen is not safe. I will need you to go over to the apartment while I hunt down my wife and your mother. Take care of her Wylie. Oh also give her these clothes and change into your nine kingdoms clothing as well."  
"I will your highness."  
Wendell stood and left quickly, leaving Wylie to search for his clothes. Once dressed he made his way over to Gwen's home. The door was cracked open and through the mirror next to the door he could see overturned furniture and broken picture frames.  
"Gwen!" 


	3. General of the Wolves

Chapter 3  
  
She struggled against the binds that held her. When she opened her eyes she saw a fire burning just behind a large rock. She also felt the wet ground and smelled the dirty unwashed bodies of men. She almost gagged at their inhumanly disgusting scent. Gwen knew she was no longer in New York City and remembered very little of how she arrived here in this place. She remembered showering and getting ready for the small party she was always given. When she left the bathroom though all she could remember was something covering her mouth and nose.  
  
Where was Wylie when she needed him? In fact what was bothering him so much when they left through the portal? Why did he back away after he kissed her too? Was she really that bad of a kisser, or did her breath smell funny? Maybe he was just having a freak moment and that was why he kissed her.  
  
Wait what was she thinking, here she was tied and laying on the ground with smelly men all around, and she was worrying about a kiss that had to have happened a good three hours or so ago. Wylie may have been her long time crush but this was a serious problem. She had to figure out how to get away and then after that she had to find out just where the heck she was.  
  
"Hey! Boss the princess woke up!"  
  
Gwen looked about to find a burly hairy guy leaning against a nearby rock. With one inhale she could tell that a lot of the body odor was emanating from him.  
  
"Kee...keep your voice down I got a headache."  
  
Gwen barely recognized her own voice it was so groggy and distorted. She cleared her throat several times and then just stared at the guy. He got up and walked away from her. Gwen saw something coming out the back of his pant but thought nothing of it because many guys wore chains and such on their pants.  
  
Moments later Gwen was pulled to her feet and taken closer to the fire. The same man who smelled pushed her down to sit next to the fire. She turned and threw him a dirty look then looked to the man across the fire from her. He was dark, and was ruggedly handsome. Gwen grinned a little and looked down at herself. She had on her thigh hugging baby pink skirt that went to her knees and a plain black halter-top on her hair was dried with a bit of dirt in it from where she had been lying in the mud. She had on her black baby doll flats with a single strap across the top of them. When she looked back up the man was gone.  
  
"You don't know what we are do you?"  
  
Gwen gasped to find that the man was now right next to her and invading her personal bubble. The only person to ever do that was Wylie and even her learned not to do that.  
  
"Should I know anything beyond you kidnapped me from my home?"  
  
"No I suppose not. By the name I'm Orlando. General of the wolves and adviser to the Wolf King of the 4th Kingdom."  
  
"I'm sure it's a pleasure. I'm Gwendolyn, where am I, may I ask?"  
  
Orlando gave a dashing half smile and slid even closer to her.  
  
"Why the 4th kingdom of course. Our king wishes to see you."  
  
"Wait is this place through the portal?"  
  
"What a smart young woman and so fresh. You truly know nothing of this place or anything of the ruler."  
  
Gwen looked away. If there was one thing she hated it was being told she knew nothing. She had always excelled in schooling and if she lagged in any subject Wylie was there to help her.  
  
"Sir why did you kidnap me though, all you had to do was tell me that your king requested an audience with and I would have been happy to comply."  
  
"Please call me Orlando and, well, miss this has to be done in secret and we are sure you would have wanted to warn your parents and that just cannot be done. You have been brought here in the utmost secrecy."  
  
"Why me though. I'm just a simple girl from New York?"  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have yet to see though."  
  
Orlando started to gently rub her lower back and let out a low growl. Wylie always growled when she would play with his hair or hug him a bit longer than was necessary.  
  
Why was she continually comparing him to Wylie? Orlando had yet to find her repulsive as Wylie obviously had. Wait though didn't Orlando says wolves?  
  
"Orlando did you say you were general of the wolves?"  
  
"Yes they are our finest soldiers here in the 4th kingdom."  
  
"Wolves are savage animals though they cannot be taught military strategies."  
  
"You really don't know anything, do you?"  
  
Sorry this isn't more interesting I had a bit of writer's block. Plus I needed to thicken the plot and it just happens to sound so boring. Please review and critique me. Thanks Iiya-yasha 


	4. Just A Fairy Tale

Chapter 4  
  
Wylie looked about the apartment for clues. He even went into Gwen's room, which he had always forbidden himself from doing. As soon as he walked in he knew that that had been a good thing. The room was filled with Gwen's scent and everything that reminded him of her.  
  
Her room was all white except for the deep cherry wood furnishings. Her bed was also cloaked in ruby satin sheets and a comforter the same color. She had a small vanity made of white iron and a small white puff for a seat. All over the vanity she had pictures of the two of them and occasionally some other of her friends. They were doing everything from swimming to wrestling and even them eating carnival food in the pictures. Wylie began to whimper as he had seen his father do so often when his mother would cuddle against him. Wylie started to walk out of the room when he let out a low menacing growl.  
  
That was not his scent or his father's scent! Another wolf had been in this room. Several in fact. One stunk to the high heavens, while the other smelled like he was strong. There were several others but none that were important. Those main two had mixed with Gwen's scent meaning they took her, they touched her, and they mingled their scent with Gwen oh so sweet smell! They would pay for that.  
  
Wylie quickly jotted down a small note telling Wendell everything then he dashed out of the apartment and back to his own to get all the Gold Wendell's he had. Then he dashed to the portal. If he was lucky they would have not have gotten to far into the 4th kingdom.  
  
As Wylie stepped through the portal he picked up Gwen's scent right away and made for her using his canine senses. He reached a small clearing where a fire was lit. He looked around and only made out three figures, one of which was Gwen. He guessed she was the one lumped up on the blanket. If they had hurt her in any way! Wylie trained his breathing to slow down. He slowly moved closer to the fire.  
  
Gwen woke up and was talking to the wolf named Orlando by the time he got close enough to get her away.  
  
"You really don't know anything, do you?"  
  
"Well I do know that wolves are incapable of strategizing battle tactics!"  
  
"Here wolves don't run on all fours we walk like humans. You know Little Red Riding Hood? That wolf stood on two legs."  
  
"That's just a fairy tale!"  
  
"Whoever told you they were not true."  
  
"Everyone in school!"  
  
"Listen your school is not of the nine kingdoms so of course they don't believe this stuff. I bet they don't believe there is a portal either!"  
  
Gwen frowned. He had a point but she wasn't ready to admit it. She heard an owl croon and found it odd. Orlando paid no mind to it but something about that owl didn't sit right. Gwen listened for it again but nothing came so she shrugged and thought about what Orlando had just said. Wylie never made her feel inferior to him but Orlando seemed to relish in the thought of it all.  
  
"LEAVE THE GIRL BE AND LEAVE! YOU ARE NOT WANTED IN THE 4TH KINGDOM NOW LEAVE!"  
  
Orlando laughed and nodded for his partner to go one way and he went the other. Once they were out of sight another figure jumped into view.  
  
"Wylie!"  
  
"Shh... They won't be gone for long. Now hold still so I can get these ties off of you."  
  
As soon as the ties were gone Gwen jumped up into Wylie's arms and hugged him close. Wylie pried her loose and was about to take her away when Orlando came back. The other guy was obviously still out there looking for him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing friend?"  
  
"What does it look like to you, you mangy wolf?"  
  
"Grrr... You'll leave her right where she is or else!"  
  
"Let's be to it then because I won't leave her here with the likes of you!"  
  
Orlando leapt onto Wylie and together they rolled on the ground each growling and snapping at each other. Something wasn't right though with the picture. They were acting like animals, thought Gwen. It wasn't like Wylie to fight like an animal.  
  
"You're a wolf! Too?"  
  
"Yeah so what your point?"  
  
"Why save her you're not in love with her are you?"  
  
"If I am?"  
  
"You'd be pathetic for not marking her then!"  
  
"I never thought I would have to. There are no wolves like us in the tenth kingdom except for my father and myself."  
  
"There will be as soon as the king begins his final campaign!"  
  
"Your king is not king of the 4th Kingdom! King Wendell is King here!"  
  
"And where is Wendell? He's off gallivanting in the Tenth Kingdom!"  
  
"He was protecting his daughter!"  
  
"STOP!!!!"  
  
"Gwen? What?"  
  
"Tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Later Gwen first I have to get you away from here."  
  
"No you will tell me now Wylie Wolfson!"  
  
"Eighteen years ago your father and mother left their kingdom in the hands of their advisers to take you and raise you in the mythical tenth kingdom so that you would not be raised to be spoiled. It's now obvious that the kingdom has gone down hill since then."  
  
Orlando didn't hesitate to strike as soon as this was all out. He threw a punch but Wylie blocked it. Gwen seemed in her own world though and didn't see the fight start back up but looked at her hands and at her body. She spun slowly with Wylie and Orlando rolling on the ground again in the background.  
  
"Wait but Orlando said that the king was a wolf and I have no wolf in me."  
  
Orlando looked back at Gwen as Wylie had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"The new king is a wolf though. Your father was gone for far to long so my friend and king took over the kingdom."  
  
"Ahh but Wendell is back and means to take his kingdom back!"  
  
As soon as that was said Wylie punched Orlando and knocked him out.  
  
"Let's go Gwen." 


	5. The Run Down

I hate to do this readers. But for a short time I will be on a bit of hiatus due to the fact that I just had an accident that split open my head. I am fine but my mother and father do not want me to get headaches and strains from being on the net working forever on my stories. If I am on your watch list you will know just as soon as I update. I'm sorry to do this but I also care a lot of my stories and do not wish to hurt them by writing poorly. I know I will cause it is painful to look at the screen. I am sorry for this but please if you feel the need to read some of my stuff feel free to read my other stories on fanfiction and fictionpress. Especially if you read 4th kingdom (sequel to 10th kingdom) or Curse of the White Pearl (sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl), or even Past Truths and Present Fueds (if you like Inuyasha). Thanks guys a bunch. Thanks- Iiya-yasha. 


	6. You're My Best Friend

Chapter 5  
  
Wendell entered his house and gasped. There had been a fight here or something. The living room was torn apart and knew at once someone had taken Gwen away. He ran to Wolf's apartment and found nothing and Wylie was gone. Something wasn't adding up. When he went back to his own apartment Wolf joined him, along with Virginia and his own wife. Wendell looked at the coffee table and sat a note. He read it aloud...  
  
Your Highness,  
  
I came as soon as I changed and found Gwen gone. The house was torn apart and if you go to the restroom and Gwen's room my father will be sure to smell what I did. Wolf. I have gone on ahead tracking whoever took Gwen. I will get her back sir. You can count on me. I took all the money that my family had and I am sorry but I didn't know what to expect there. As I said before something isn't right in the nine kingdoms' which is why I left ahead of you. I think they want to do something to Gwen because she is your daughter. I will return to the castle when I have Gwen so do not worry and please make haste to your castle something smelled funny about those wolves I smelled. Ask father he might be able to help you more. I will find Gwen, Wendell. You can count on it. She is after all my betrothed!  
  
Wylie  
  
Wendell put down the note and Wolf walked over to the restroom and sniffed. He gagged then sniffed again.  
  
"What is it what do you smell?"  
  
"Wolves, full blood, one stinks to the high heavens, one smells of the castle. Your castle Wendell."  
  
"Oh god that is what was so funny about their smell. They have taken over the fourth kingdom!"  
  
Inside the Nine Kingdoms  
  
Wylie was practically dragging Gwen by now. She was tired and he could tell but he couldn't slow down he had to get as far away from them as possible. He looked down into her tired face and frowned. She had to stop and Wylie knew the wolves were searching for them. Wylie saw the village in the distance and made for it. There would be a barn there and he could protect her from there. He started forward again and Gwen stumbled. In one swift movement he swept her up into his arms as the rain began to fall.  
  
"Wy... I can walk...I can do...it...(yawns)"  
  
Wylie kept saying in his mind for her to hold on and not be wasting her breath. Wylie reached the village and found an old barn. It had been along time since it had been used but he knew it could hold her and him both. It was very sturdy. He climbed into the loft and pulled Gwen up with him. He laid her down in a large pile of hay and sat down next to the edge and watched for the wolves. He could sleep because he was always alert in sleep as well. As a wolf you had to be. He leaned against the post jutting all the way up to the ceiling. Gwen moaned and woke up sitting up a little bit she looked at Wylie.  
  
"Wylie come over here if you fall asleep you'll fall off the edge."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not come over here there is more then enough room for you."  
  
Wylie sighed and moved over next to her and laid back. Gwen snuggled against him and fell asleep instantly. He looked down into her face and saw her golden hair had hay tangled into the wet mess. He pulled as much of it out as he could and then pushed it away from her face. He scooted down further to be closer to her and she sighed and snuggled more. Wylie started to whimper a bit. She felt so wonderful and warm despite the cold wet clothing. He cuddled her and put an arm around her then sighed and falls asleep himself.  
  
Gwen had been faking sleep since she woke up to find him leaning against an old gray post. When he joined her she reveled in his warmth. She was surprised to feel him pulling the hay that was in her hair out. She became shocked when he began to whimper. She had heard it before but now it didn't seem weird just incredibly cute. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep as well.  
  
Wylie smelled them but they weren't heading their way. The rain must have washed away their scent. Wylie tried to move but couldn't. He opened his eyes to find Gwen lying half way across him. Her head was on his chest and one leg was entwined with his and her arm rested on his far shoulder. Her hair had dried naturally through the night and now hung in small loose curls giving her the bushy curled look. She was utterly charming but he had to wake her so they could leave. He looked at her lips though and stopped dead. They were pouted a bit and tinted a medium red. He whimpered again and moved closer to them. Before he could stop himself he was kissing her. After a moment her own lips moved against his and he deepened the kiss and encircled her with his arms.  
  
What a sweet way to wake up Gwen thought as the lips moved against her own. They were oft and tender but insistent. She obliged and opened her mouth and turned it to the side. Wylie wrapped his arms around her and she reacted by putting her arms around his neck.  
  
To soon the kiss broke and they were both gasping for air. As soon as Wylie had his breath he kissed her again. Gwen kissed hi back but pushed him away gently.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long Gwen. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Gwen smiled and sat up stretching. Wylie began to whimper and growl watching her. She had no idea what she did to him. Gwen though just turned over and began laughing at him.  
  
"I'll teach you to laugh at me!"  
  
Wylie tackled her and began to tickle her. She laughed out loud and Wylie silenced her with kisses. He kissed her from her forehead to her shoulder and kissed her again on her lips. Gwen sighed into his mouth and Wylie leaned down on her and kissed her again and again. Gwen giggled in-between kisses and Wylie only growled more. Gwen broke the kiss at last and sat up and Wylie leaned back on his knees facing her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"We had better be going if you want to get me home."  
  
"Your home is not in the tenth kingdom. It's here in the fourth kingdom."  
  
"Wylie I don't care as long as you are able to stay there also I'll go anywhere. You're my best friend."  
  
"Is that all I am?"  
  
Ok everyone sorry for a little lime in there but I couldn't help it. The Knight In Shinning Armor had to get his fair maiden. Anyways I know this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Anyways if you guys like Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha then feel free to check out my other stories. Yes I am desperate to get more people to review then the regulars but oh well what am I to do? Thanks- Iiya-yasha! 


End file.
